Flamel's School of Magic
by embersshadow1988
Summary: Jessica Clare has grown up around magic, and is accepted to a school she's never even heard of. But it offers many unconvential opportunities that she wants to take advantage of.
1. The Letter

Jessica Clare's Acceptance Letter

Page 1:

Dear Miss Clare,

You have been accepted into Flamel's School of Magic. Enclosed is a detailed description of our school, including student life and academics. Please look over the information provided. If you have any questions, please owl us, or write to us. Simply put it in your mailbox - it will get to us.

Professor Ruby Ashcroft

Headmistress

Professor Paely Ernest

Assistant Headmistress

Page 2:

Academics

Flamel's School of Magic offers a core curriculum of 4 core courses that all students take for 8 years. In addition, basic math and writing are required for the first two years. Herbology is required for 5 years. An introduction to either the wizarding world or muggle world (based on upbringing) and flying are also required for the first year. First year students are permitted to choose one elective, upper years have more options, including advanced classes in our core courses.

Here is a list of the courses 1st year students take:

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Writing

Pre-Algebra

Herbology

Introduction to Wizarding/Muggle Culture

Flying

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Elective - 1 of the following

Wizarding/Muggle History

Modern/Classical Languages - French, German, Spanish, Latin,

Ancient Greek

Music - Instrumental or Voice

Arts - Drawing/Painting, Sculpture/Ceramics

Students struggling in classes are assigned mandatory study times and tutoring. These come into play when a student's grade falls below a 75.

Page 3:

Student Life:

Dorms:

Houses at Flamel's School of Magic are assigned by age.

1st and 2nd year are in Nigredo, and are indicated by their black robes.

Dorms are separated into suites.

Two rooms are connected through a fully furnished bathroom.

Two students per room.

Each student is assigned a bed, a desk, and a closet.

Double sinks are in the main room apart from the bathroom.

Library:

A large, 2-story library is available from 8 AM to 8 PM daily. To be in the library during school hours, students must have a pass from a teacher. Large tables are provided, as well as private study desks.

Dining:

Meals take place promptly at 7:00 AM, 12:30 PM, and 5:30 PM.

There are two large dining halls, separated by age.

Students are given several options of what to eat for each meal, with the following conditions:

Students must have a fruit or vegetable at each meal.

Students may have dessert at lunch OR dinner, not both.

Students must have some form of dairy product each day.

Caffeinated beverages of any sort are not served or allowed.

Infirmary:

We have 3 fully qualified healers on staff in our 24-bed infirmary. You will be notified if your student requires an overnight stay for either injury or illness.

Healer Jameson

Healer Gregson

Healer Bond

Familiars:

Familiars are permitted at the school, provided proper documentation is provided. Many pet stores have familiar specialists that can both help you find a familiar and provide the documentation. Please send this information to the school as soon as possible.

Page 4:

1st Year Supply List

Please pack all students belongings in a trunk - preferably multi-compartment to allow for plenty of space. Trunks will be stored in a storage area during the school year.

Uniform:

Uniform is worn at all times.

Laundry is done weekly at the school.

We recommend growth charms on all items.

8 pairs underwear

4 pair white crew socks

4 pair white knee socks.

8 white undershirts (boys only)

8 polo shirts (various colors)

4 black, gray, or tan skirts (pleated)

4 black, gray, or tan pants

4 school robes - black (charmed to repel spills and stains)

2 White button-up shirts

2 sweater-vests - various colors

2 sweaters - various colors

4 pair pajamas (2 piece)

2 winter cloaks - black

Robes are to be worn during classes and are optional at other times.

Please label all student clothing.

Students are issued ID cards upon arrival, which must be worn on a lanyard around the neck at all times.

Textbooks:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

Elements of Writing

by Trayden Michaels

Pre-Algebra

by Robin Saymen

Other supplies:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 set brass scales

500-sheet pack of lined paper (wide-ruled)

100-sheet pack of graphing paper

12-pack blue or black pens

12-pack pencils

8 binders

1 backpack or messenger bag

*additional paper and pens/pencils may be purchased at request

Page 5: Your arrival at Flamel's School of Magic

Students may arrive at any time between 8 AM August 29th and 4 PM on August 31st. The Opening Feast is held at 6 PM on September 1st. Students are expected to be unpacked and in formal uniform (this means a white button-up shirt) by this time.

There are several options available for transportation to the school - Floo, Portkey, or Bus. If you do not know what the first two are - we recommend the bus. Please indicate which you would prefer by your signature on the front page.

There will be 4 staff members to greet you and point you in the right direction for your student's dormitory. An additional 2 staff members will be available to answer any last-minute questions.

We thank you for your time in considering our school and hope to see your son/daughter at Flamel's School of Magic this fall!

Please sign below if you wish to accept your son/daughter's placement at Flamel's School of Magic.

Indicate what method of transportation you wish, as well as what elective your child would like to take.

x_

Elective: _

Transportation: _


	2. Accepting

Jessica (who preferred to be known as Jessi) sat upstairs looking over all the information she had just been sent about a wizarding school she'd never heard of. It was very detailed, she mused to herself. What would her mom think of it? Sure, she'd been expecting an acceptance letter - next year. Jessi had never heard of an 8-year school before, but it didn't vex her. More time to master skills she'd need, she figured. She stuffed the letter back into the envelope and set it aside for the moment, stretching. Time to fully get up.

Ten minutes later, she was downstairs, letter in hand. Her mom, Ms. Clare, was cooking breakfast. It smelled wonderful. She greeted her mom and sat down at the small dining table. A few moments later, her mom joined her with a platter of eggs, bacon, and croissants. They each served themselves and ate quietly. The first meal of the day was always quiet at the Clare's house, as both occupants were never quite awake until they had food in their stomachs. Soon enough, the plates were cleared, and Jessi was ready to talk to her mom about this mysterious school.

"I got an acceptance letter to Flamel's School of Magic this morning," she started without preamble. "It looks good, and there is a lot of information given." She handed over the letter and waited while her mom glanced over the information. A few moments later she set it aside. "Are you ready to ship off to boarding school already? It is a year early." Jessi shrugged. "It's just a year." Jessi's mom picked up the letter again and looked at it more closely, pointing out any areas that might pose a problem to her daughter.

"Do you mind taking writing and pre-algebra? I know those typically aren't courses offered at wizarding schools, but they could be useful." Jessi gave another slight shrug. "It's only for two years. Then I could take more electives!" The dining requirements?" Jessi's mom questioned, knowing her daughter had read all the information. "A bit strict, I'll admit," she said. "But I'm sure I'd get used to it. Besides, it sounds healthy." "True."

"Would you want a familiar?" Jessi looked sheepish. "I wasn't going to ask... but yes mom, I would." Her mother hmmmed and moved on. "Uniforms all the time?" "It seems like there is enough variety as to not really pose a problem." Ms. Clare glanced over the paperwork one last time. "Are you sure you want to go here? It does seem like a good place all-around. I know I didn't have the elective options, among other things, when I went to school." Jessi nodded. "What elective did you want to take? Had you though about that?" "No," Jessi admitted. "I didn't want to get my hopes up until I talked to you. Can I see the list again?" Her mom handed over the appropriate sheet of paper, and Jessi looked over it. "I think I'd like to take... Latin." Her mom nodded and filled it in. "Bus or Portkey?" "Portkey." Finally her mom poised her pen to sign. "Last chance." Jessi nodded. "I'm sure." Her mom signed and the signatures and options disappeared, to be replaced with the words

"Welcome to Flamel's School of Magic! A portkey will be sent to you shortly and can be activated at any time indicated on the letter. For you elective you will require 'Wheelock's Latin by Frederic M. Wheelock' along with the accompanying workbook. Thank you for choosing our school, have a wonderful rest of the summer!"

Ms. Clare folded up the letter and put in on the table. "It's already August, and it's Saturday morning. Would you like to go pick up a few of your school supplies today?" She didn't wait for an answer - she could tell by the way her daughter was bouncing up and down in her chair. She flicked her wand at the dishes, which started scrubbing themselves. "Let's go then." They moved to the living room, and her mom held her tightly to her, and the Side-Along Apparated to Diagon Alley.


	3. Shopping

A/N: It had to be done… the wand part at the end is especially interesting, imho

Chapter 3 – Shopping

A blink of an eye later, mother and daughter stood side by side in Diagon Alley, Jessi gripping the supply list tightly in her free hand.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's first, since she will need some time to complete the order after we make our selections." Jessi nodded her agreement and they headed to the clothing store. The bell clanged as they entered and an employee came to greet them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Jessi needs a full uniform set for Flamel's School of Magic. Here are the requirements." She waved her wand and a separate piece of parchment with only the uniforms needed on it. The employee looked over it and nodded. "Come with me."

They stepped over to the back where a large counter was laid out with various color swatches. "You have some options for colors, so I thought you would like to look at your options."

There was quite a selection, and Jessi looked at them greedily. She had eight choices. Might as well be colorful.

"One light green, one dark green, one light blue, one dark blue, one light purple, one dark purple, and two white. One each grey and tan skirt, and the same for shorts. Two black pants and two tan pants." She paused as the employee wrote everything down and she considered the rest of her options.

"One blue sweater, both vest and regular style… and… "She hesitated. "Purple, the same way. The button up style, please." Pajamas should be more interesting, since they didn't have the same requirements. She looked up at the employee.

"Do you have the feature that pajamas can become either short or long sleeved, or legs?" The employee nodded, and Jessi looked over to her mom, who also nodded.

"Ok. How about… one set navy with stars, one purple one with moons, one green with snitches, and one blue with sea creatures," she said, indicating the fabrics she wanted.

"All right," the employee said once she was done writing everything down. "Let's get your measurements." A stool scooted itself out from behind the counter and Jessi got up on it. A measuring tape started taking measurements and noting them on a parchment. A few minutes later it finished and the employee looked over it.

"Would you like the enlargement charms applied? They last 2 years. You would need to come back after that for her new robes anyway." Jessi's mom nodded. "All right. Your order will be ready around 3 PM."

"Thank you, we'll be back then." All in all, the clothing trip had taken the better part of an hour.

"Let's go to the luggage shop next, so we can have somewhere to put your purchases." Jessi nodded and they walked across the alley and down a couple stores. They entered and looked around at all the various styles available while waiting for an employee to show up.

Jessi saw a deep brown with some protective runes on it (according to the display case) that had 3 compartments that she rather liked. Her mom came over to look at it and nodded. A few minutes later an employee finally appeared, looking eager. "Have you found something you like?"

"Yes," her mom said, indicating the trunk they'd been looking at.

"Ah, a nice one. Basic protection charms against fire, flood, curses and hexes. Charmed to keep items inside the way you set them in. 300 galleons." Jessi's mom nodded and they paid.

Jessi's mom shrunk the trunk and put it in her robe pocket. "Books next." She nodded and they headed to Flourish and Blotts, where they handed the book list to the clerk, who promptly got the books required and returned to the counter. "10 galleons." After paying, they placed her new books into the trunk before re-shrinking it.

Jessi's mom led her two shops over where they picked up her potions supplies without fuss.

Finally, it was time for Ollivander's and her new wand.

The door jangled quietly as they entered, and they took a seat, while waiting for the owner to enter the main area.

"Ah, Miss Clare, a pleasure to see you. Ms. Clare, ash, dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches, still in good working order?" "Of course, Mr. Ollivander." "Let's get on to your daughter, then. You must be attending Flamel's school, being here a year earlier than expected."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander," Jessi said, looking eagerly around and moving unconsciously toward a section of wands toward the back of the store, way at the top. She pointed. "It's up there," she said, her voice lighter than usual.

"Oh?" Mr. Ollivander said with a laugh. "Let's get them down where you can see them better." He waved his wand and a 5X5 stack of wands came down to rest on the counter. Without waiting for permission, she started opening them and setting them side by side. When her mother went to reprimand her, Mr. Ollivander waved her down. "Every witch and wizard has their own method of finding their wand. Let her be." Jessi didn't even notice the brief exchange.

Once all the boxes were open and she had stared at them for a while, she closed a few and set them aside. Mr. Ollivander noted these were all the ones with dragon heartstrings. The process was repeated until five boxes remained. There was still a good bit of variety in the options, though.

Jessi picked up one, held it for a minute, and set it back down. She repeated the process until she had felt all five wands, resulting in two of them being re-boxed and put aside. Jessi then waved each wand. Two of them gave a positive response, while the other was put along with the others. She turned to Mr. Ollivander.

"I don't understand," she said, "I thought witches and wizards only matched to one wand."

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Normally, that is the case, yes. Let me take a look." He came over and looked and felt both wands. Interesting. They were the same length, which served to confirm that what he thought was needed was possible. "I believe, Miss Clare, that both of the wands suit you. It seems the best option would be to combine these two."

Ms. Clare spoke up. "Is that even possible?" Mr. Ollivander looked sharply at her. "Quite. It will cost a few extra galleons, but it would be the best option for your daughter." "How long with it take?" she questioned. "Oh, not long. You can watch," he said, indicating Jessi, who looked at her mom for permission.

She nodded her permission and Jessi headed into the back room, following Mr. Ollivander. She watched, fascinated, as Mr. Ollivander chanted beneath his breath and the wands opened before them. A shining unicorn hair appeared in one, and a phoenix feather in the other. He gently prodded each core and they raised up, combining into one thick core, swirling with the whites and reds of its' components. "Beautiful," Jessi gasped. Mr. Ollivander said nothing, having turned his attention to the wood pieces, as if pondering how to best join them. "Ah," he said to himself as he prodded the pieces of wood, thinning them and making them more pliable. Then he stepped back, and after motioning for Jessi to step back, let out a long, complicated series of spells (none of which Jessi recognized), and then held his wand steady as a warm glowing light enveloped the pieces and began to meld into one wand. It was a beautiful process.

The wood melded first, leaving only a slight color change visible in the swirls. Then the pre-melded core rose up and placed itself on the wood piece, fusing with the wood. It then rolled up, concealing the core, and the rest of the wand began to shape itself. The handle was finished first, a deliberately ridged edge, allowing for traction, and a wider base to help the wand from slipping out of the owner's hand. A slight glow emanated from the wand, fading after a few moments, leaving barely visible streaks of red and silver in the wood. The wand came to a dull point at the top, and then finally the glowing stopped, leaving the newly formed wand on the table.

Mr. Ollivander lowered his wand and leaned against the table, clearly exhausted. "Go ahead then, pick it up." Jessi moved forward to the workbench and reached her hand out to pick up the wand. She took a deep breath and reverently picked it up. It felt warm, and soft, much more so than the appearance. Wand in hand, she gave it a gentle wave, sensing that was all it needed.

She was right, as several silver and red sparks flew from her wand, directly into Mr. Ollivander. She gasped. Oh no! Had she hurt him? But then she looked closer, and it seemed quite the opposite. Mr. Ollivander stood up straighter, and seemed calmer.

"Well, I've never had a wand thank me like that before, but it was certainly welcome. Thank you," he said, clearly speaking to the wand. "Let's go out and show your mother."

Jessi led the way out, followed by Mr. Ollivander.

"Ten galleons, Ms. Clare, with a galleon discount as a thank you to her new wand for replenishing my energy after expelling so much creating her wand." Ms. Clare looked shocked, but said nothing as she counted out 9 galleons and handed them to the wand maker. "I look forward to seeing what that wand is capable of, Miss Clare. Do come back and see me some time." Jessi nodded. "I will thank you Sir." "Yes, thank you Mr. Ollivander," Jessi's mom echoed, clearly in shock. "Oh, before you leave," Mr. Ollivander caught them as they were about to walk out. 'Take this," he said, handing over a nice wand holster for her arm. She nodded, with another thank-you.

"Let's go get your uniform and then head home. We can get your other supplies more easily at a muggle shop." She was clearly worn out, Jessi even more so after the creation of her wand. She nodded and they headed back to Madam Malkin's.

Shortly thereafter, everything was picked up and put away, except her new wand, which lay safely in its holster on her forearm, and they flooed home.


End file.
